


Ye Olde Tales of Valoria - A Collection of Poems and Songs

by Guerrilla_Warfare



Category: Thronecraft
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guerrilla_Warfare/pseuds/Guerrilla_Warfare
Summary: A collection of stories, poems and songs from Thronecraft's Valoria.





	1. Prologue

It took me many years to gather these texts. I present these with the hope that you will admire them, treasure them and appreciate them as I did. These texts come from all cities we know today, I went to Glyndale, Khaz'Mir, Fjoldr and scoured my home of Volgrad, I went to old ruins, islands and scattered villages to find these.  
I am a man of words, but here I shall stop the scratching of my quill on this parchment. Please, go forth and read, for these are the tales of Valoria.


	2. Glyndale Roads - Sir Rel Kiru

Glyndale Roads  
By Sir Rel Kiru  
Almost heaven, West Valoria  
Tall Green mountains, Clear blue rivers  
Life is old there, older than the trees  
Younger than the mountains, blowing like a breeze  
Glyndale roads, take me home  
To the place I belong  
West Valoria  
Magistrate mamma, take me home  
Glyndale roads

All my memories, gather round her  
Modest lady, stranger to blue water  
Dark and dusty, painted on the sky  
Miss the taste of rain, teardrop in my eye

Glyndale roads, take me home  
To the place I belong  
West Valoria  
Magistrate mamma, take me home  
Glyndale roads

I hear her voice in the morning hour she calls me  
The birds reminds me of my home far away  
Riding down the road I get a feeling  
That I should have been home yesterday, yesterday

Glyndale roads, take me home  
To the place I belong  
West Valoria  
Magistrate mamma, take me home  
Glyndale roads

Glyndale roads, take me home  
To the place I belong  
West Valoria   
Magistrate mamma, take me home  
Glyndale roads

Take me home, down Glyndale roads  
Take me home, down Glyndale roads


	3. The Hajits of Khaz'Mir - Unknown

One night, I hold on you  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, you  
Khaz'Mir, Khaz'Mir, Khaz'mir, Khaz'Mir  
A coat of gold, a coat of red  
A lion still has claws  
And mine are long and sharp, my King  
As long and sharp as yours  
And so he spoke, and so he spoke  
That Lord of Khaz'Mir  
And now the sands weep o'er his halls  
With no one there to hear  
Yes, now the sands weep o'er his halls  
And not a soul to hear  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh


	4. The Beast and the Maiden Fair - Fjoldran Folk Tale

A Beast there was  
A Beast, a Beast  
All black and grey  
And covered in hair

Three boys, a goat  
And a dancing Beast  
They danced and spun  
Up to the fair

How sweet she was  
And pure and fair  
The maid with honey  
Up in her hair

He smelled her all  
On the summer air  
The maid with honey  
Up in her hair

From there to here  
From here to there  
All black and grey  
And covered in hair

He smelled that girl  
In summer air  
The Beast, the Beast  
And maiden fair

Oh, I'm a maid  
And I'm pure and fair  
I'll never dance  
With a hairy Beast

I called the knight  
But you're a Beast  
All black and grey  
And covered in hair

From there to here  
From here to there  
All black and grey  
And covered in hair

He smelled that girl  
In summer air  
The Beast, the Beast  
And maiden fair  
The Beast, the Beast  
And maiden fair  
And the Beast, the Beast  
The Skolgran Beast


	5. Ragnar the Red

Oh, there once was a hero named Ragnar the Red,  
Who came riding to Fjoldr from old Volgrad

And the braggart did swagger and brandish his blade,  
As he told of bold battles and gold he had made.

But then he went quiet, did Ragnar the Red,  
When he met the shield-maiden Matilda, who said;

"Oh, you talk and you lie and you drink all our mead,  
Now I think it's high time that you lie down and bleed!"

And so then came clashing and slashing of steel,  
As the brave lass Matilda charged in, full of zeal.

And the braggart named Ragnar was boastful no more-  
When his ugly red head rolled around on the floor!


	6. Volgrad City is Burning Down ~ Volgradian Panic Song

Volgrad city burning down  
burning down, burning down  
Volgrad city burning down  
My fair emperor

Dragon burns up all the wheat  
all the wheat, all the wheat  
Dragon burns up all the wheat  
My fair emperor

Vampires come here just to eat  
just to eat, just to eat  
Vampires come here just to eat  
My fair emperor

Run and get the fuck away  
fuck away, fuck away  
Run and get the fuck away  
My fair emperor


End file.
